Fending off
by Mecca
Summary: Just me fending off a Methosmuse. One of the most dangerous tyoes of Muses, I'm telling you.


"Shut-up! I'm trying to finish this assignment so I can actually sleep through History next week, okay?"  
  
"I can help you with your history."  
  
"Really? Were you even in America during the Depression? No. Do you know why? It was too depressing." I slammed the book down. "and you aren't being helpful at all with the Messiah story, in fact you've been suspiciously silent about the whole subject."  
  
"I don't want to talk about it, okay?"  
  
"No, you started it, you have to finish it."  
  
"Don't wanna."  
  
"Very mature." I sighed and picked up the book, intending to ignore my Methosmuse who's sole intent seems to be to drive me insane.  
  
"Aw, Meccie don't be like that." Methosmuse put his arm around my shoulder.  
  
I looked up, wide-eyed. "Me, be like that? Me? And don't call me Meccie."  
  
He snickered, " I could call you by the nickname your mother calls you."  
  
I bolted up right. "You wouldn't."  
  
"Wouldn't I? And more over, I'll start story ideas in the middle of bio, and you know he already thinks you're a little odd from the last time you started cracking up in biology."  
  
"That wasn't my fault! I was just supposing what would happen with artificial reproduction in immortals. You were the one who asked if how exactly I was going to get samples and started wiggling your eyebrows."  
  
"Best Part? When he asked who the guy was."  
  
" Only to you! He kept asking me who he was for 2 weeks! And your comments during the lecture on fermentation were most unappreciated.  
  
" Well, you don't keep beer at here."  
  
"Excuse me for being under age. You were the one who made me drink that non-alcoholic stuff."  
  
"Not me! I was the one who finished it, it was."  
  
"Lalalala. I can't hear you." I closed my eyes, and plugged my ears, peeking just once before, looking offended, Methosmuse left the room.  
  
Sighing I picked up the history book again. "Stupid honors." I muttered  
  
"Mecca, just come and get him, before he drives me insane."  
  
Oh, hell. "What'd he do, mum?"  
  
" He's standing in front of the refrigerator again."  
  
"Methosmuse, I promise there is no alcohol in this house."  
  
"Next you'll all be vegetarians, too." He muttered as I led him away from the fridge. He went into the living room, passing right by the computer, sitting down hard on the couch, and grabbing the remote.  
  
A voice came down the stairs. "Mecca, do not let him watch another British comedy."  
  
"They're funny, mum."  
  
"Well, I can hear them up here, and I don't think so."  
  
"Bloody psychics." A certain unnamed muse muttered.  
  
"You're just upset that someone who doesn't write fan fic can see you. "  
  
"Damn, right. It's just unnatural somehow."  
  
"But really funny when my mother tells me to get a six foot man out of the kitchen."  
  
He sticks his tongue out. " Very mature. Be careful or I'll write a story where you have to do something with that tongue."  
  
" Oh please? I swear I get no action ever. You don't even imply it!"  
  
" I didn't say you would enjoy it. Watch your show. I'm trying to work."  
  
"Fine!" a mutter was distinctly heard then.  
  
I pivoted. "I beg your pardon?"  
  
"Nothing, Meccie." He said with a sweet smile.  
  
A growl emanates from my throat, then I calmed myself. "Okay, is there something you want to write."  
  
"Nope." He turned up the volume on the TV.  
  
"Okay, I'm going to go work on my History." I start to edge out of the den. This is not to be trusted. He's never this calm.  
  
"Okay."  
  
The Next Day-Bio  
  
"The male form of sexual reproduction is the gonads, which for young humans should be the stopnads."  
  
"oh hell, please tell me he didn't just say that."  
  
"Shh!" A Methosmuse is not to be trusted. Gone throughout history class, present in the exact class I so didn't want him to be in. Why, oh why, did we have to start sexual reproduction today?  
  
My desk partner looks at me strangely. I smile back sickly to the great amusement of the Methosmuse.  
  
"Now it is time for a leetle peeture, methinks."  
  
"It is now obvious why this man is not an English teacher. Hey, speaking of English, writing and stuff, why don't we start a new story."  
  
I look at him, then look down at my busily writing hand, taking the notes assigned. "I can't" I mutter through clenched teeth.  
  
Obviously the teeth were not clenched enough. "Do you have something to add, Mecca?"  
  
"No, sir. Sorry. Thinking out loud"  
  
"Okay, then. Everyone get it? Because I think I may have one or two little questions for you."  
  
Groan.  
  
"Hey, Mecca, I can see your busy, why don't I just go"  
  
My teeth clenched again. Stupid muses!  
  
Two weeks later: Hospital  
  
"Now, sit up, so I can take your vitals."  
  
"I'm pretty sure they're there."  
  
"I'm pretty sure they're there." I said, against my will and better judgment, echoing my Methosmuse.  
  
The sarcasm proof nurse laughed. "So am I, but you're blood pressure is kind of low and we want to make sure the morphine isn't hurting you."  
  
"I assure you, the morphine is helping her. She's less argumentative."  
  
I grit my teeth. Stupid muse! One nurse had already caught me talking aloud with no one she could see. After constantly assuring her that I was just talking to myself I managed to convince her not to call a doctor. It was touch and go for a couple of minutes though, the muse simply sitting there and smirking.  
  
Once the nurse had left, the muse sat in what I had been repeatedly assured was the 'comfy chair' Crossing one leg over the other, he sat back. "Now, you have a pad of paper there beside you, let's write something, Meccie"  
  
"Like?" I asked stoically ignoring the Meccie part  
  
"We could work on the Messiah story. That's doing nothing."  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to work on my most serious story while I'm lying in a hospital bed. Try again." Not to mention all the times when I was well I tried to get you to work on the stupid story, I said silently  
  
"You know, I'm changing my mind about the morphine, it's making you more obnoxious than usual and that's definitely saying something."  
  
"You've got room to talk" I responded rudely.  
  
"Anyway, what about the story about Connor's daughter Anne?"  
  
"Do you see Anne anywhere around here? I certainly don't"  
  
"You are such a smart ass," he began  
  
"You say that like it's a bad thing." I interrupted.  
  
"You know, I give up. I'm just going to sit here until the doctor comes."  
  
"don't tease the doctor, " I cautioned remembering the last time the two were together. Methosmuse didn't really like him.  
  
"Me?" the Methosmuse asked in mock affront. "would I ever do that?"  
  
I rolled my eyes toward him where he had the grace to look slightly abashed. "well."  
  
I pulled the blanket over my head. "I'm going to try to sleep. Just go elsewhere, okay? Go see one of the Scrollers. You usually stay away, but at least try to be sociable."  
  
"Fine then!" he stood up in a mock huff, then continued "I'll be back soon."  
  
"Please say that soon is a relative term!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
I sighed. 'Oh well, I'll be back at the computer sooner or later."  
  
In conclusion, if anyone has seen my errant Methosmuse please tell him to come home. I wouldn't subject anyone else to him. ( 


End file.
